Vacuum cleaners are widely used for a variety of applications. A common use is in institutional cleaning, such as in office buildings or other buildings, restaurants, motels, industrial or agricultural facilities, etc. The vacuum cleaner can be an upright or canister floor model, can be a portable, hand-carry design, or can be a rolling industrial model, for example.
In an institutional cleaning application, a vacuum cleaner may be just one cleaning tool of many. As a result, in institutional use, a cleaning cart is commonly used to carry multiple items. However, a common cleaning cart typically does not have room for a vacuum cleaner. As a result, other cleaning items or tools are oftentimes left off of the cart in order to accommodate a vacuum cleaner. However, if such a cart can include a vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner usually rides in the cart. Repeatedly lifting a vacuum cleaner a significant vertical distance up and into (and off of) such a cart is a waste of time and effort, and can cause fatigue and even injury. In addition, the person performing the lifting may have to arrange or move other items in the cart in order to insert the vacuum cleaner into the cart.